My take on HOA S3
by randomdizzy
Summary: A little Tramber story. It s just a little thing but please R&R! Thank you! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

Amber`s POV.

I was lay out in Anubis. Summer hols, Daddy in Alaska, and only Trudy to talk to. Unless I fancied chatting taxi-whatsit with Victor. At least Trudy`s funny and light. Victor is all doom and gloom. Trudy can make a girl collapse with laughter.

"Amber, honey, I`m off to the store. Do you want to come with?"

I love shopping with Trudy, but I rarely get to.

"Sure thing, Trudes!"

Trudy giggled. "Amber, it must be no fun for you with none of your friends around, being stuck with a grumpy old man and a 37 year old woman."

"You don`t act like a 37 year old woman. You`re literally counted as one of us. The others just tend not to notice. You`re fun to be with, and you`re the total opposite to Victor."

She blushed. "I know I`m no Victor, but if I was like him, this place would be a ruin."

"Trudy, is it any wonder we kids love you?"

"I don`t really have a reply to that. Just grab a jacket, sweetie."

I didn`t want to leave her. She`s funny and sweet. There should be a day where I can show Trudy my appreciation for her. Mother`s Day, her birthday, Christmas...or just any old day. I got my jacket and ran to her, nearly tripping in my heels. Trudy grabbed me by the arm.

"Careful, dearie. You`ll hurt yourself."

"Thanks, Trudes."

Wow, that really killed the conversation.

"OK, you know what? We are going to get sent to prison for killing the conversation."

I laughed. "Trudy, where do you come up with these things?"

"Amber, I think you`re missing your friends."

"Without them, I get to hang out with you. I don`t really get the chance, when the others are around. During the holidays, I have you to talk to. Which I love, because you`re hilarious and sweet."

"Aww, Amber. Nobody`s ever said that to me before."

She put her arms around me and squeezed gently. I squeezed her hard, but that`s just how I hug.

"Oh, Trudes. You`re officially my most favourite person, ever."

"Now, don`t tell anyone, but you`re my favourite student."

Awwww! I love my housemother.

"Did you know you`re like a mum to me?"

"What about your own mum?"

"She`s... not on our Earth now."

My mum died.

"Oh, sweetheart, I`m sorry!"

"No, it`s OK, you didn`t know."

"Tell you what, if you see anything you want in the shops, I`ll buy for you."

"Aw, Trudy, you don`t have to."

"No, I want to."

Isn`t she sweet?! "Well, actually, Trudy... I`m kind of worried."

"What are you worried about, dear?"

"Me and Alfie broke up, right?"

"Yes. I`m sorry about that, darling."

"But we kind of... well..."

"Amber, you didn`t!"

"We did."

"Oh, _Amber_. You really shouldn`t`ve."

"I know and it gets worse."

"Oh, dear heavens. Let`s hear it."

"I think I`m..."

"Ohh, no. This is not happening. Does anyone else know?"

"No, I`m not even sure myself, Trudy. Please, don`t tell anybody, _especially _not Victor."

"Sweetie, you know that if you are, we will have to tell him. And I will do my best to make sure you get to stay at school."

"Oh, thank you, Trudes! You`re a _saint_!"

"Now, calm down, dearie."

I did something I never thought I`d do, and kissed her. Not a lip-lock, that`d be gross, just a quick kiss to her cheek. She blushed and squeezed me gently.

"Hey, do you know something? I don`t think you`re the only one with that problem. I think I may be, too."

My eyes nearly popped out. "Who was it?"

"I think you know who he is."

"You`re kidding, right?"

"No, I`m not."

"_Jasper?_"

"Yes."

"Omigod, Trudy, we may be mums together!"

She smiled. "We`ll both be in the same sticky situation, yes. I hope Victor can track down that Vera Devilish, if he fancies firing me and expelling you. At least she could cook."

"She bought that cake."

"I know, Daphne told me."

And a figure blocked our path...

**OK, a multi chapter. It`s bubble, I know. I`m just so bored waiting for Season Three. Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to Golferbabe for your review. And you just gave the world another rainbow puppy! Thank you! RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Amber`s POV*

The figure said "Well, who are these two pretty ladies? Fancy coming for a drink or two?"

I freaked out. Trudy just smiled.

"No, thank you. We`re only going to the shop. We`re on a tight schedule. But thanks for the offer."

She`s cool in scary situations.

"Well, pretty and sweet. You any good at kissing?"

Trudy laughed. "Wouldn`t you like to know. I`m sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Lucky guy, having a gorgeous girl like you. And what about Rapunzel here?"

I freaked out, looking at Trudy.

She came to my aid. "She`s only just broken up with her boyfriend, so she`s not into relationships just now. Would you mind allowing us past? I think I mentioned our being on a tight schedule."

"OK, ma`am, and I`m sorry about your break up, missy. You`ve got a loving friend there. Nice to meet you girls."

Trudy smiled. "And you, too, sir."

I walked with Trudy, who still looked calm. I linked my arm through hers. I felt her shaking.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"You`re shaking."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Were you a little bit scared?"

"A little? I was terrified. I truly thought he`d go about trying to kidnap us."

"You go out all the time, and a lot of the time you`re alone. You haven`t been kidnapped yet. Well, except for that little crazy nutball Vera Devilish."

"Yes, I know. I regret ever letting that evil worm near you kids, Victor and Jasper. I should`ve just turned her away. It was my fault that she got anywhere near you."

Tears were streaming down her face and her voice broke. I hugged her.

"No, it wasn`t."

"I let her in, I spoke to her, and I should have suspected she was no good and told her to get out and never come back. But I didn`t. I wish I had. But she seemed nice to you kids, until she started picking on Mara and Fabian. And Jasper. Then she tried getting you in trouble."

Trudy`s voice was shaking and I felt scared. I`ve never seen her cry before. Not even when Victor fired her. She stayed so strong. When someone who smiles all the time starts crying, I never know how to help.

"Look, that little rat was fired. You got your job back. And us kids love having someone so spirited to talk to. And Jasper appreciates you. More than appreciates you. Loves you."

Trudy said "I can`t help it. I feel so bad. I feel like all I`ve done to you kids was abandon you. And I love you all like you`re my own children."

Her shakiness and streaming tears were attracting looks. A woman came up to us and asked if she was OK.

"Yeah, never better."

"Why are you crying?"

I said "We appreciate your concern, but it`s really none of your business. Thank you anyway."

"OK, then. Wait, are you from the Academy?"

Trudes managed a faltering "Yes" before she sobbed.

"The one where they had the Egyptian exhibition?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! There was a feature about that! You were the assisstant curator! Rumour had it that you were having your co worker`s baby!"

Trudy went white. "Rumours? I don`t even know if I am. I wouldn`t be surprised if I was."

"Oh, wow. So you`re Trudy? And who is the pretty girl with you?"

"She`s a student, and an amazing friend. Amber Millington. And yes I am."

The woman looked happy.

"OK. Well thanks."

I felt awful that Trudy`s suspected pregnancy was publicised before she even knew herself. The poor little woman. And it`s not like she was famous or anything, which is worse.

Her sobs came a little bit louder as we got into the woods.

"Trudy?"

"She said that she saw a piece in a magazine or something about me being pregnant before we even know ourselves. I wish I knew, and I could tell him myself, rather than a random person."

She looked seriously upset. I stood in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What does it matter what other people think? Look, I think I may be pregnant and my boyfriend`s dumped me. I don`t give half a mouldy cheeseburger what anyone except you think. I care what you think. You`re not just a housemother. You`re like the big sister I always wish I had."

Trudy put her arms around me. "I`ve always wanted a little sister. So I think that I`ll be with you through it all. I`m proud of you, no matter what."

I gave her a massive hug, just not too tight. She`s like family.

(**TIME LAPSE**: At Anubis.)

We carried in the groceries. Jasper was stood in the living room, a copy of _OK _in his hand. And he looked utterly furious. Trudy took one look at the magazine and his face, and nearly fainted.

He held it up. "Explain this."

The front cover had a photo of them kissing and the caption read "_Egyptian Exhibition Romance? P1._"

Trudy took the magazine and turned to page 2.

"_The Treasures Of Egypt exhibition opened on the 4th of May 2012. But did things get spicy with the curator and his quiet assisstant? Miss Rehman seems all innocence, but she was seen in a liplock with Mr Choudhary in the middle of the hall. Recent photos show Miss Rehman at about 7.30 A.M. being sick while Mr Choudhary holds her. A reliable source tells us that they suspect she is expecting his child."_

A photo of them together took up the page opposite. Trudy took one look and nearly fainted again. They were stood holding hands, and the wind had blown her shirt out a little.

Jasper said "Explain that away, Trudy."

She looked up, true desperate sadness in her eyes.

"I can`t. There`s no way to. I don`t know if I`m pregnant. I don`t know who this 'reliable source' is. How they got this information is beyond me, because I have no idea."

He didn`t look like he believed her. And Trudy knew he didn`t.

"I don`t know, darling. I wish I did so that I could reassure you. But what I do know is that if I am, it`s yours."

"You don`t know if you`re expecting, and yet... they seem a thousand percent certain."

I felt angry. "Look, the presses have no idea. Look at the junk they print about Kate and William. And Leona Lewis. And Carly Rae Jepsen. And Miley Cyrus. I am prepared to bet all my pinkest designer clothes, shoes, belts and handbags that it`s all just a bag of rotten apples. They just want to cause gossip and rumours. Don`t go believing them until Trudy herself has confirmed it. If you truly love her, you`ll accept her come what may."

They both looked astoundedly at me.

Trudy said "Thanks, Amber. You`re a lot smarter than you let on."

Jasper just said "Keep your nose out of our business, Amber."

I said "Do you love Trudy or not?"

"I don`t really know."

Trudy`s eyes filled up and she started crying. She went and put the bags in the kitchen, then ran to her room, sobbing.

I glared at Jasper. "Oh, well done (!) You`ve made her cry. There she was, hoping you`d still love her, even though she might be having your baby, and you go and say that you`re not sure if you love her! Nothing knocks a woman like being told that the second she tells her boyfriend she`s having his child, that he doesn`t love her. Way to go(!)"

"Look, I love her, but if she`s having a baby, we`ll have to split up. I can`t take the pressure of a kid."

"Oh, and she can? Just because she`s a woman?"

"Well, isn`t that what she wanted? A baby?"

"Yes, and she wanted a man to help her and love her. She wanted a family. Don`t you know that for 19 years, she`s been alone in the world?"

"Has she?"

"Yes, and you want to abandon her now to raise a possible child on her own? You`re heartless. I`m going to her. At least I`ll be there for her, even if you won`t."

I went to poor Trudy. She was lay sobbing into her pillow. I went and cuddled her close.

"Oh, Amber, what am I going to do? My partner isn`t as thrilled as I would be, he wants to leave me. I`ll never be able to care for a child alone."

"But you won`t _be_ alone. You`ve got me. I`ll be there for you through thick and thin."

"My Amber. You`re such a sweet girl, but that`d be a huge burden for any young girl. You`re a teenager, you want fun. You`d get tired of being here with a woman who is 20 years older than you, with a baby in tow."

"I don`t care how tired I may get. You`ve been there for me and I`m pretty sure that must have got boring for you, but you stuck at it. Because you love me. And I love you and I`ll help you through everything."

Trudy sat up and put her warm, comforting arms around me. She felt so warm and protecting. I had to hug her back.

Then in walked familiar person...

**I have to leave it here. Sorry about the rubbish cliffhanger, but please R&R. Still waiting to see a Kamsirppy. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I just want to say, Kamsirppies are winged bunnies. I don`t get it myself, but hey, whatever. Thanks to my reviewers, you`re really cheering me up. So this chapter goes to my reviewers.**

Chapter 3.

***Amber`s POV***

"Jasper, she`s crying, just let me sort her out. You hurt her."

"That`s why I`m in here. To apologise."

Trudy looked up, tears streaming down her face. He took one look at her, then came over. He held out his arms to her. She snuggled up, still crying.

"No need to cry, Trudy. It`s OK. You need to calm down. I love you to pieces. You know I do."

I felt like saying "Two minutes ago, you weren`t sure if you did or not, you heartless stone."

Trudy said "And I love you."

"I`d accept a child, come what may. You`re the most special woman in the world, and I would never be able to live with myself if I lost you."

That did it. Trudy and I were both in tears.

"Why are you crying, Amber?"

I just shook my head and ran from the room. If I am... Alfie doesn`t care... he probably-

"Watch where you are going, Miss Millington."

"Sorry, Victor."

He lifted my head. "Why are you crying?"

He was actually being nice to me. I cried harder.

"What is it? Is it the break up?"

Well, he lost his Vera, so he probably knows.

"Yeah, in one way, it is."

"Amber, you know you can tell me anything, don`t you?"

I nodded.

"So, what else is hurting you?"

"Well, Jasper just told Trudy he loves her. And that made me think of Alfie and me. And that brought back the thing that`s worried me since the start of the holidays."

"Which is what?"

"I think... I`m not sure... but maybe I`m..."

"Oh, I see. Well, the rules clearly state you weren`t allowed to, for this very reason. However, I don`t see why we can`t overlook it, just this once. And as to telling your father, just you leave that to me."

And behind me came a tall and (in my opinion, scary) blond man...

**Sorry that everyone was acting OOC. I`m no good at getting out of my mind and into someone else`s. (Especially not Victor`s!) Well, I think we may be getting a winged bunny dating my slippers now. They`ve all made really odd choices. Oh, well. Please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


End file.
